Too Busy For Ramen
by Yondaime Namikaze
Summary: Naruto just wants to go to Ichiraku's and eat ramen with his dad, but it seems like Yondaime is always just too busy to take time out of his schedule. When, Yondaime's schedule is finally clear, will Naruto be ready for that bowl of Ichiraku ramen? DONE.


**This is just a simple idea that I came up with at work one day. Also, I've been wanting to do a Parental!Yondaime/Naruto fic, so this is the result.**

**Also, if you like this one, you may like the other fic that I came up with when I went to Germany. I've mentioned it a couple times; it's called The Foreseen Sacrifice. Anybody wants to read it, let me know. It's still in the works because, unlike this fic, I want there to be intensity, pain, and, well, sacrifice.**

**This fic is more family oriented, so I hope everyone likes. BTW: Yondy's alive=No Kyuubi.  
**=====================================================================================

Too Busy For Ramen

4-year old Naruto Namikaze ran through the streets of Konoha. Even though he was small, the people parted ways for him. Being son of the Hokage was cool like that.

The guards who stood by the doors quickly moved aside to let Naruto through. They knew how ADD the boy could be, but they also knew that if the boy were to shed any tears because of them, Hokage-sama would make them shed tears-tears of pain. The Hokage was very protective of his son.

With a little bit of difficulty, little Naruto pushed open the door to his dad's office and ran up to his dad's desk. The young Yondaime was so focused on the paper that he had to read and sign that he hadn't even heard Naruto run in. Without looking up, Minato grabbed a pen and began to sign his name.

However, just like all little kids, Naruto chose that very minute to make his presence known. "Hey, Dad, can we go to Ichiraku's?"

Startled, Minato's hand jerked causing a break in the smoothness of his signature. Holding back a curse word, he looked up and tried to keep a peaceful face as he told Naruto, "Sorry, son. I really can't today. I'm a little behind on my paperwork and I've got to get it all signed. Can't you go by yourself?"

Little Naruto shook his head. "Mommy doesn't want me to."

Minato smiled. "Yes, better not disobey your mother. We'll go some other time, I promise."

---2 years later---

6-year old Naruto ran out of the academy and saw his dad standing there, waiting for him, just like everyone's else's parents.

When Naruto got to his dad, Minato bent down and gave him a hug. "Congrats, son. You've made it through your first day at the academy."

Naruto squirmed and broke the hug. "Can we go to Ichiraku's? To celebrate?"

Minato sighed. "Wish that I could. Unfortunately, I've got a meeting starting in…" he stopped to glance at his watch, "two minutes. Sorry, son, gotta run."

"Couldn't you just send a shadow clone?" Naruto asked.

Damn, Minato silently cursed, he's getting way too smart. "I would, but I don't want anyone to get upset with me for doing so if the jutsu doesn't hold for some reason."

"Okay, Dad. See you when you get home then," Naruto told him before the younger blond ran off to go find Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend.

Minato smiled. "I'll have to take him someday. Just the two of us," he told himself before using his infamous technique, that earned him the nickname Yellow Flash, to get to the meeting on time.

---4 Years Later---

Finally, after 4 long years of hard work, Naruto Namikaze and his class, had made it. They had all passed the graduation exam and became official Genin Shinobi of Konoha. Yondaime was there to congratulate them and announce their three-man squads.

Naruto was pleased with the squad that his father had chosen for him. Naruto was in Squad 7 with Sasuke Uchiha and Sakura Haruno. The Yondaime hadn't announced who their Jonin leader would be, but Naruto hoped that their leader would be someone cool.

After the ceremony, Minato came up to his son and gave him an encouraging pat on the shoulder. "Way to go, Naruto. You're finally a Shinobi."

Naruto grinned the grin that he had become famous for using. "It's so great. We should go for ramen at Ichiraku's. What do you think? Are you in, Dad?"

Minato sighed, knowing that this was going to come up. "Actually, I have to meet with all the Jonin leaders now. I'm really sorry."

This didn't hurt Naruto's spirit. He refused to let it. "OK. I'll just ask Sasuke and Sakura. We can all get to know each other a little better if we do that. Sasuke doesn't really like ramen, but I'm sure that he'll come."

Naruto quickly ran off to catch up with his teammates before they left. Yondaime, smiling, watched his son leave.

---5 years later---

It hadn't taken long for Naruto Namikaze to rise to the rank of Chuunin. Naruto loved that rank. His mission became a lot more interesting. However, he couldn't help, but feel that, when handing out the missions, his dad always gave him the easiest of the B and C rank missions.

One afternoon, as Naruto was training, his dad came to him. "Hey, Naruto. Guess what? I've got nothing going on. Do you want to go eat at Ichiraku's Ramen Stand? We can reminisce and catch up on old times."

Naruto sighed. "Wish I could, Dad. Unfortunately, Konohamaru already asked me to help him train today. He wants to be super prepared for the Chuunin Exams. Then, tomorrow, I've got that mission trip to Sunagakure that you gave me and my team, remember. I want to get to sleep early tonight so that I'm ready for it."

With a smirk, he replied, "Some other time, okay?" Then he ran off to go find Konohamaru.

The 4th Hokage watched him go. He couldn't help but feel a little saddened. All this time, he'd been too busy for ramen. Now, when he was ready to treat his son, Naruto was too busy for ramen.  
=====================================================================================

**Okay, so, I thought of this story while listening to the song "Cat's in the Cradle". Also, I just finished my Philosophy of Life speech for English class and one of the topics I used was "Live For The Moment, Because You'll Never Get It Back".**

**Seriously, if there is one thing that I want you all to get out of it, it is that you've got to embrace every minute of life. I know, I'm a senior who graduates this Friday. Live life with no regrets and never push anything to later, because you may find yourself just like Yondaime.**

**In closing, if anyone wants to read The Foreseen Sacrifice, let me know and I'll get it out as soon as I can.**


End file.
